Talk:One Minute Brawl 17:Mewtwo vs Silver/@comment-25805375-20151123151034/@comment-25805375-20151123184006
Unfortunetly, that still wouldn't be enough. Kara is Sonic's little sister, in which Sonic is Ty's little brother. Seriously, trying to beat ANYONE from that family is difficult. Like I said on Ty's page, he is the 4th oldest. Alex, Xia, and Manic are all older than him. Sure, Manic and Sonia ,may be pushovers for some people. But, Sonic, Dawn, and Ashura aren't pushovers. However, Alex, Xia, Ty, and Kara are NOT pushovers at all. Alex has more strength than Ty, Xia has extremly powerful magic. Ty has a bigass sword, and Kara is known simply by her nickname "The One and Only", which means that she's one of a kind. Superman is the ONLY person I found that could actually beat her if he lasts long enough. Kara's powers grow as she absorbs more energy and there's no defined limit. She has already done things that you would consider impossible. She has moved mountains, reversed the flow of rivers, and she even fought GOD!(It was a draw) All in all, Superman has established himself to be one of the most powerful, if not, the most powerful hero in fiction. However, he hasn't met anyone who could reach his levels of strength yet. Like they proved in DB, Goku isn't strong enough. So.... we need someone stronger than Goku. Since Vuxo has sucessfuly killed Goku AND Superman, he's easly the most powerful character in fiction. Now that may seem like a bold statement. But I have some arguments to back me up. 1.If Super Saiyan God Goku can destroy universes, than he's powerful indeed. However, Superman is stronger then that and SSGSS form. In which, Vuxo ONE-SHOTED Superman in his final form and then erased all existence except for himself. Which makes him more powerful than any superhero, supervillain, god, or any other fictional character. It's even worse when you add in the fact that Superman was almost fully energized from the sun when Vuxo was transforming and then BOOM! Superman is down without any kryptonite at all. 2.Vuxo created all the dimensions. In theory, there are 13 of these. How much pure power would you need to create just 1 dimension? The combined power of ALL the gods. So he has the power of the gods times 13. Since there is usually around 12 gods, we can estimate this number to be 156 gods. Which means Vuxo's base form = 156 god's power! 3.When applying his speed, he gets faster as time goes on in a fight. This starts off at around the speed of light times 25. It gets an 5 times increase with each form. Meaning in base form, Vuxo's speed is 7,494,811,450 MPH! Adding the times 5 with each one makes the following forms at the following speeds: Super-37,474,057,250 Hyper-187,370,286,250 Light-936,851,431,250 E2 Ultra-4,684,257,156,250 E7 Deathbringer-23,421,285,781,250 E14 Ultimate Deathbringer-117,106,429,914,992,867,237,992,372,578 E60 4.As for durability, well strength says it all. Due to Newton's law that says someting like you can excert only as much force as you can take. So if Vuxo created the dimensions, then we already have his durability calculated. 5.His streak speaks for itself here. He's beaten 101 of the toughest, meanest, brutalist, fighters there are, and he is STILL alive! You would think that he would have lost a long time ago. But he still stands as the strongest of them all, even after almost 1000 years on top of the mountain, he still rules over the dimensions he created.